Christmas Snow and The Secret Identity
by Christmas1
Summary: Christmas Snow was an eyewitness to her fathers murder when she was 3 yrs old. She holds a deep dark secret that will reveal who the deatheater was who killed him leading Harry to follow her moves closely and Draco to be dragged into the plot of her pain.
1. Chapter 1: The Resident of Number 33

CHAPTER 1: THE RESIDENTS OF NUMBER 33

Summer had finally come to an end as its last warm crisp breeze blew into the window of number 33 Levy Road. It was a small caped home coated in a light blue paint, which lay in the middle of London. A tall man with dark hair and eyes stood in front of a large fireplace located in the living room. He was dressed in a long green cloak that nearly covered his battered black boots and mix matched red and orange socks. He had reached over to a small brown pot, which seemed to contain powdered dirt. He grabbed a handful in his large left palm and stepped carefully over the hearthrug and into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled clearly with a deep muffled voice as the substance in his hands hit the stone floor. Green flames erupted all around him, covering his entire body and licking his appearance away. The house was totally empty now, nothing but the dieing sound of a crackling fire echoed and soon came silence. 

The cobbled streets of Diagon Alley bustled with the voices of hundreds of witches and wizards shopping for last minute supplies. It was a small area filled with crooked buildings and zig zagging streets that led to different shops containing potions, wands, robes, owls and broomsticks of the sort. A young girl around 16 stood outside Flourish and Blotts, a tiny popular bookstore across the emporium. The breeze swept the dark brown curls of her long hair out of her purple eyes that glimmered in the bright orange sunlight. She was standing on the tiptoes of her black buckled shoes searching for something in the crowds. She was clad in a bulky red sweater (much too big for her thin shape) that was pulled a little over her gray ruffled skirt and white nylons. A black cloak was tied tightly around her neck and lay open at her shoulders. A symbol of the Ravenclaw shield was sewn on and rested on her left breast; a Head Girl badge pinned on her right. 

"He hasn't arrived yet?" An older woman made her way across the street carrying a navy blue purse. She was much taller than the young girl who was about 5'3 and had long auburn hair that was slightly wavy. It fell in front of her hazel eyes the same way though and she began to look up the alleyway. She wore a cloak also, that of the color crimson covering her whole a tire and ending just a few inches above her red high heals clipped fittingly to her thin ankles. "No. I don't know what's taking him so long! Are you sure you told him how to travel by floo powder mum? I mean it's not that hard...even for a muggle." "Now now Christmas dear! You know your stepfather tries his hardest to fit in with our kind, he's not accustomed. I just hope he didn't venture off in Knockturn Alley, they'll see right through his tatty disguise." She bit her lip worriedly as the man who once resided in the living room of number 33 appeared from the tight circle of teenaged boys lurking near the window of the quidditch shop. 

"Joseph we're over here!" They both began to wave their hands flagging him over tops of pointed hats and boxes of equipment. "Autumn dear I'm sorry I'm late. Got a little taken a back down by the sports corner, couldn't see a bloody thing with those kids crowding around me!" He wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at the 2 of them. "That's quite alright dear, they must have gotten a fresh supply of brooms." She dusted off his robes and took a list out of her own. "Are we ready to get your Hogwarts materials Chrissy? We should get a move on it's quite packed today don't want the left overs now do we?" "I have been ready for nearly 20 minutes mum." She looked at her stepfather and rolled her eyes as he grinned uncomfortably. 

She led them inside the building they were waiting at and squeezed through the aisle of people. It was a very tight fit in the small shop not just with bodies but with piles of books from left to right, up to the ceilings and down to the dusty wooden floors. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the windows and under the stairway to the left of them. "Christmas dear I don't think there is enough room for all of us." Her mother grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the secluded corner. "Take this and some money. Keep it safe in your pocket. Get the spell books you need and meet us down at the small cafe past Gringotts ok?" She gave Christmas the list she once held in her hands and stashed coins in the pocket of her robes. "Alright. I'll be there in a little while." The pair walked back into the streets of the alley leaving her there alone to buy the things she would need for the start of the new year. 

She made her way to the back of building and into an empty aisle. She looked down to the book list and skimmed the titles with her fingertips. There were many students there hunting for their readings but none stopped and talked with her. Christmas had no friends, she didn't really try to make any but it was the same way with the other kids. Most of them were afraid of her. She was the bossiest student in school not to mention the smartest. Rules were her number one priority and those who didn't obey them were her enemies but she didn't despise anyone as much as..."Snow! Should have known you would be here alone, no one can stand to be near you!" From around the corner stood Draco Malfoy a 5th yr like her leaning against the bookcases with his 2 large sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle. He was fitted in all black, his cloak blending in perfectly hiding his crossed arms making the appearance of a floating sneering head. A Slytherin badge was sewn onto his robes as well as Crabbe and Goyles. He was thin and tall but much smaller than his muscular croonies. His blonde hair was slicked back, greased and stuck to the nap of his neck bringing out his cold blue gray eyes. 

Christmas turned her head sharply while pulling out a heavy leather bound novel entitled "Advanced Charms for the Challenge Takers". Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were perched together. "Malfoy! I should have known that foul stench was coming from you!" His lip curled as the light bounced off his hair nearly blinding her sight. His sidekicks snickered slightly. "What are you 2 laughing at!? You wouldn't know a good joke if it looked you in the mirror, which let me remind you, It does!" They both shut their mouths quickly and stared at the ground. Christmas didn't know why Crabbe and Goyle put up with Malfoy, probably because they were to thick headed or Draco's father had something to do with it. Lucius Malfoy was once a supporter of the evilest wizard that ever lived, he's also one of the richest pure blood families. 

"Watch it this year Snow! Now that you Head Girl you'll be roaming the halls alone a lot. Oh wait... you always have done that." He said looking up at the ceiling pretending to be contemplating. He grinned as he saw her face turn red with anger. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bindings of the book tightly. "Smart remarks will get you no where! Not like your going places anyway." "My father could easily get me a job at the ministry of magic right now if I asked him to! And what about your dad? Oh right he's dead! Your stepfather couldn't do no better though, doesn't even dress well to fit in." "Leave my family alone. Money will never prevail over brains Malfoy! And you haven't got any." He laughed and stepped in closer to her, his nose nearly touching her forehead. "You're wrong about that Snow. Money will get you everything, but you don't have it..." He eyed her up and down looking at her over large sweater. "Clearly you have nothing not even friends or a father." He said in a bare whisper and smirked as she looked directly into his eyes. Hers began to grow red and puffy filling themselves up with pools of water. Her real father (Jacob Snow) had died when she was only 3. He was killed by a deatheater; supporters of the dark lord like Lucius Malfoy. She hardly knew him, she hadn't even remembered much except for his screams the night of his murder. Memories flashed back now. Her ears engaging in the horror that once took place 13 years before. Her lips were trembling as she stared him in the face. His expression went limp; his mouth hung slightly open gawking at her sorrows. 

"It was people like your dad who killed my own. I don't see how you can get pleasure out of that, destroying peoples lives." The tears rolled down her cheeks landing on her quivering chin. She pushed by Draco hard, nudging him in the shoulder making him stumble back a few inches. Crabbe and Goyle were smirking, obviously he had said something really good according to them but it didn't seem to him he did as he stared blankly to where the spot Christmas had been standing. His gaze moved towards the floor as the sound of the shop door slammed shut and he turned slowly to see her wiping her eyes and making her way down the cobblestones. 

A tiny gold bell rang as Christmas opened the door to the cafe and laughter arose to her ears. She squinted her eyes looking past a tall bearded man sitting at the middle table with a wide plump woman eating raspberry tart flavored ice cream. She made her way across the floor wiping the remaining tears that clung to her long eyelashes. She spotted her parents in the corner booth looking out of the tinted windows and chattering. "Chrissy back so soon? Did you get all the books you needed?" Asked her stepfather who was clearly enjoying his charmed ice cream that changed flavors every time he took a swab at it. She sat down to the left of her mother fixing the ruffles of her skirt. "No, there were to many people in there I couldn't get by for anything I supposed it will clear later on in the evening then we can try." She stared at the table as she spoke not wanting them to see the redness that still surrounded her eyes. "Yes I suppose your right. Everyone wants to get their supplies early it should die down pretty soon. Looks like the lot are starting to go home anyway. The streets are less crowded." Her mother took a sip of her pumpkin juice and then passed the goblet to Christmas. "No thanks mum I'm no thirsty... or hungry." She said as Joseph tried to hand her his ice cream. 

As night fell the sky became a velvet black blanket knitted with a thousand tiny sparkling stars. Diagon Alley was almost empty now as Christmas got her things and the shops closed their doors. They headed back to number 33 using the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. The small blue caped home greeted them silently as they arrived in the living room. Pictures of them on the white walls smiled and waved as they walked across the gray carpets and past the yellow sofas to the polished wooden staircase that let to their sleeping quarters. Christmas said goodnight to her mother and step dad as she went in to the last door on the left. It was a small room that she slept in with an inclined ceiling that glowed the colors of the rainbow, a black bureau that opened its draws automatically as she made her way to it to place away her things and a body length mirror where her reflection talked back. She had a white canopy bed, the silk shawls draping on the tall posts and over the ebony wood which the mattress rested upon. She untied her cloak and placed it on the small green chair that sat in the corner of the small window to her right. She placed her shoes under the bed a long with her wear and dressed in her white sleeping gown. She crawled into her bed pulling the silk sheets over her and resting her head upon the white pillows. She tried to dream of pleasant things but Draco Malfoy's face popped into her mind with the words he had spoken... "Clearly you have nothing not even friends, or a father." It echoed in her ears as she turned over in her bed knowing that tomorrow she would have to face him again, tomorrow was the day she went back to Hogwarts on The Hogwarts Express through Platform 9 and 3 quarters and there she would have to spend 9 months facing him. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Voice from Under the Hood

CHAPTER 2: THE VOICE FROM UNDER THE HOOD 

Morning came quickly as the sun shined through the house windows. The smell and sound of sizzling eggs met Christmas' nose while she got dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. A white buttoned up shirt, gray sweater and skirt was on her upper and lower body along with gray knee socks and the same buckled shoes. She fixed her blue and bronze Raven tie and tucked it into her shirt. She pushed the curls behind her ears, her face pink with excitement and nerves. "Breakfast is ready! Better eat it before it gets cold!" Her mothers voice traveled well through the hollow walls of her room and she grabbed her luggage and the most important materials she would need. 

The staircase creaked loudly as she hauled the large cases down the steps and into the living room. She threw her cloak on the sofa and hurried into the kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves as it scrubbed the grease stuck to the pans. It was a cozy room, light green walls with fruit paper for a banner, mahogany cabinets and a small round breakfast table for 3. Autumn had put Christmas' plate on the white tiled counter with a fork and knife. She grabbed her settings and sat down with the rest of the family. She poured herself a glass of milk while sprinkling salt on her eggs and jam on her toast. "Eat up quick dear we only have an hour. You know the train leaves at exactly 11 o' clock. We still need to get your things packed in the car." "I know mother I already set them down in the living room so Joseph didn't have to hurt his back like last year." "That was an accident. That ruddy picture of grandfather Eldrid called me a ugly bloke! Caught me off guard as I tumbled my way down to the sound of his horrid laughter. Still tries to see if I'll do it again he does." Her stepfather rubbed his back showing them where he twisted it and went to put his silverware in the sink. "I'm going to pack the stuff in the car while you two finish up. I'll be waiting outside when your ready." 

The hour passed quickly as they rolled the trolley of bags onto the train station. There were 10 minutes left before she embarked on the journey she had for the past 4 years. Making sure no muggles were paying close attention to her, she ran straight through the brick barrier of platform 9 and 3 quarters closely followed by her parents. A large black train with the words "Hogwarts Express" painted themselves in gold letters on the red sign of the choo choo. The students were sticking their heads out of the windows saying their farewells to their loved ones as others just got on. "I'll see you in 9 months" Christmas hugged her mother and stepfather as the train taker loaded her things in the compartments. "Don't forget to write dear! Tell us how your duties are coming along!" Her mother yelled as she made her way on the train. "I won't!" She called back as she felt the floor begin to move. She sat alone in the back, an empty compartment to herself like always. She shut the door behind her and sat down staring out at the station trailing far back as they moved forward onto the rolling hills and giant trees touching the great blue sky. 

The trip seemed to be taking forever, but maybe it was because she was lonely. She had already gone through 2 books in the past 5 hours and now she was getting restless with reading. A faint knocking sound erupted on the door of the area she resided in. The only person who it could be is Draco Malfoy she thought, coming to bother her some more. "Go away Malfoy! I don't need your sarcasm for last nights antics." But the knocking didn't stop. She threw her readings down on the empty seat across from her and whipped open the door to see a chubby witch with the candy cart. "Would you like anything to eat off the trolley miss?" She smiled, her wrinkles showing under her gray stands of hair. Apparently she hadn't heard Christmas; remark and she was grateful for the side effects of old age. She eyed the selves of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavored beans, lemon drops, gummy wands and all sorts of goodies packaged in front of her. "Well deary? I haven't go all day. I'm not young like I used to be." Proclaimed the witch. "Ummm..." She thought hard. Sweets aren't as fun when you didn't have someone to share the cavities with. "No thanks." She turned back in the compartment as the lady carried on to the next. 

It was getting dark now, the sun was going down casting a purple shade across the lands. The dark clouds over head moved in quickly as the pounding of rain splattered on the steel roof. A low rumbling was coming in from the east, the thunder storm was close by. The rhythm of the pitter pattering drops made her eyes start to get heavy as the room began to dim and fade under her eyelids. 

"Christmas go with your mother and find shelter!" A familiar voice was heard as she was back in London. It wasn't the same home as she lived in now, it was much older and larger. Wooden floors, dark dusty walls, foggy windows with the moonlight peering in on a little girls face. She had long dark curls, rosy cheeks and violet eyes wet from crying. "Go Chrissy hunny! Daddies going to be ok." "No daddy I don't want you to go!" The man was looking at her from the bottom of the stairs. He had a handsome face, tanned skin, dark wavy hair with blue eyes and a small goatee. "Chrissy please lets go!" It was her mother, much younger looking but with a frantic expression as she picked the little girl up. "No! I want daddy!" She kicked and screamed as the front door burst open. 3 tall hooded figures poured in, their wands ready at their sides. Her mother screamed as the nearest one stepped in closer to her husband. "Jacob! Jacob run!" She could feel her mothers tears dropping on her shoulder. The deatheaters grabbed the man by his arms while the leader rolled up his sleeve. A skull with a serpent peering out of the mouth was burned on his skin. "Now you will pay for feeding the ministry information Snow! Make no mistake of it." A cold deep voice said through under the cape echoing through the house. "Daddy!" "Adava Kadvara!" He screamed as a bright green light burst into the mans chest. His screams filling the air as he suffered. "Daddy no!" She watched as they murdered her father. She was being carried to a secret compartment in the house, in her mothers arms hiding for safety. 

She woke up in a cold sweat. The faces of 4 people met her own. She was lying in a bad now, in a room filled with many beds and high ceilings. She was in the Hospital Wing. It was Professor Mcgonagall who caught her attention immediately. Her eyes wide and hands clapped over her mouth as she stared at Christmas, Professor Snape on the side of her with a repelled look, Madam Pomfrey with a glass of water and Professor Dumbledore who placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down to the pillow. "how'd I get here Professor?" She asked taking the water from Madam Pomfrey and sipping it. "Neville Longbottom found you, passed out on the floor screaming." She placed the glass on the stand beside her. She hadn't remembered falling asleep or screaming but it has happened to her once before. "Why did Neville come into my room for?" "He was looking for his toad again. Some things that happen all the time come in handy once in a while." Said Professor Mcgonagall who seemed to have calmed down a but her voice was slightly shaky. "I'll go alert the Ravenclaws that Ms. Snow is fine and will be in the common room as soon as possible." Professor Snape turned on his heel, his long greasy black hair swinging to the side as he did so and headed out into the corridor, his long black cape trailing behind him. 

"Is the feast over?" She sat up hoping this time she wouldn't be forced down. Dumbledore nodded, his half moon spectacles stuck to his nose as he did so. She wondered how it stayed on without slipping down his crooked nostrils but everything that Dumbledore did or had seemed perfect. Christmas shook her head looking down at the wrinkled blue sheets. She had never missed the start of the term feast, until now and this year it seemed more important with her having the honors of Head Girl. "We had the house elves send a plate of food to your dorm along with your schedule for tomorrows classes." Proclaimed Mcgonagall smiling faintly under her large green curved hat. 

When she was free to go she found herself thinking in the empty corridor, thinking about that voice of the deatheater. It sounded so familiar to her, something about it made her forget where she was going. She lingered in the silent stone hallways, she was no where near the Ravenclaw common, she was on the lower-levels. The corridors were darker there, bearing no windows, the low flickering torches giving off the only light. It was colder, small faint wisps of cold smoke blew from her shaking lips. She turned the corner seeing a snake on a door. She was down near the Slytherin common room but why did she lead herself down there? Two possible answers floated in her mind as she stared dumb founded at the entrance hole but she didn't quite know the questions to them. 

She lay awake that night in her dorm. The curtains of her four poster bed closed as she opened a small locked book. It was a purple diary, thick and small. She dipped a quill into the ink bottle that rested upon the night stand and placed the tip to the old, crumpled, stained yellow parchment : 

__

"Dear Diary: 

Its happened again, the dream that I have every so often. It's more like a nightmare really but it was closer to the last time I had, about a month ago. It's starting to come in clearer. I can't stop thinking about the voice from under the hood. I found myself in the Hospital Wing after the dream had occurred. It's getting worse I'm afraid, I can't even control it anymore. I'm blacking out everywhere and anywhere. I just hope visions I see don't escape off of my tongue when people are around. No one can know about me..." 

She stored her diary away under the mattress and put her writing utensils in her bag. She didn't fall asleep that night, maybe because she rested enough in the Hospital Wing, or it was just plain out of fear of seeing that dream again.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Compartment

CHAPTER 3: HIDDEN COMPARTMENT 

The great hall boomed with excitement. It was the first official day of classes for the old students and the new. The 4 house tables Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were lined up near each other all crowded with the bodies of the Hogwarts students. Christmas made her way to breakfast meeting with the other kids that had already arrived. She was wearing her uniform as everyone else, representing her house and making her way towards her table. 3 books were held in her crossed arms along with more in her bag. Her chin stuck high in the air as she passed the others trying not to look at Draco Malfoy sniggering over with the Slytherins and settling herself at the first seat high up on the row of benches. 

She swung her book bag down on the wooden surface taking out her schedule for the day. Her eyes turned slowly out of its corners noticing everyone watching. She was used to strange attention, nonsense of made up stories going around but she figured she was getting it because of Neville Longbottom. "Staring is rude, but I guess one could expect that from such childish behavior." They turned their heads and began talking amongst themselves, probably about her she thought as she took a sip of some pumpkin juice from her goblet. 

"Better drink a lot of liquids today Snow! Wouldn't want you dehydrating and passing out!" The hall erupted into a laughing fit as Draco Malfoy made an insulting pass at her from across the room. She spun around quickly gazing at him, his mouth hanging open, his eyes squinting as he laughed with the others. They all stared and pointed at her except for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley who had similiar events occur to them. She looked towards the Gryffindors, the trio looking at her with sympathetic expressions. She stuffed her belongings in her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stormed towards Draco, her fists clenched to her wand inside her robes though she knew she couldn't physically harm him but it comforted her. 

"You want to make rude comments, go right ahead!" She displayed a notebook filled with pink parchment and Malfoy stopped chuckling. "Make them in detention." She said slapping a slip into his chest and walking away as the kids oooooh'd at his punishment. "Oh and try not to pass out while your cleaning the toilets. I heard the facilities on the 3rd floor are a nasty business." Her voice rang out back to him as she headed to her first class early catching a glimpse of his sneering face. 

Green House number 5 smelt horribly of Manure. It wasn't a welcoming for her first class of the year, Herbiology. She was happy she shared it with the Gryffindors, not noticing a sleek long blonde haired boy anywhere. She stood in front of the class, the first table and person next to Professor Sprout who was dragging down buckets of the horrid stench. Everybody in the room crunched up their noses and let out funny sounds of disgust. Professor Sprout, a very short stubby witch with short curly gray hair and fat rosy cheeks, wiped her brow while finally acknowledging their presence. "Good morning class." "Good morning Professor." The students called back. "Welcome to Green House 5, Herbiology for the 5th year students. I am professor Sprout as you know and this year the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws will be partnering up for the projects we will be doing in this class." Christmas turned her head slowly to Harry Potter, feeling he was watching her closely. His eyes were locked on her, it looked as though he was eager to speak with her about something. He grinned slightly as she looked back at him. She raised her left eyebrow and turned back to Sprouts speech. 

"You may have noticed a very grotesque smell as you entered today. I have here in this bucket Centaur droppings." "Erugh!" The sound of distaste was made through out the room. "Yes I know, not the best subject to work with on your first day but I have to teach it so toughin' up! It's very common to cow droppings in stench but in texture it is not. This here will fertilize the Balutus plant. Does anyone here know what that is?" At once Christmas' hand shot up, Hermiones' second to hers. "Yes Ms. Snow?" "The Balutus plant provides a deadly poison known as Benznik which exists in the venom of a Basilisk. If mixed properly with exotic herbs and bats blood it can cure all burns, restoring the skin to it natural state. It resembles a pink daisy with thorns and will be fatal to those who get pricked by it." Hermione Granger looked oddly disappointed as Ravenclaw was awarded 10 pts. She was usually the one who answered the questions but with Snow around it was going to be difficult. Ron shrugged as Hermione looked at him and Harry while Professor Sprout made the class split into groups of 2. 

Almost all the kids had partners now, talking and huddling over their tables. The assignment was to take a heap of Centaur droppings and fertilize a small seed that she gave you, along with a ceramic pot to grow it in. Christmas knew no one would ask her to join them so she asked Sprout if she could work alone. "I know your very independent Ms. Snow but I would like everyone to work with another. Plus if I let you work alone Mr. Potter would have no partner as well." She turned her head to Harry who sat at an empty table with his materials. Ron and Hermione teamed up together leaving him by himself. "Mr.. Potter you and Ms. Snow will be partners for this project." Sprout said leading Christmas to the empty seat across from him. "Share the work and help each other out." 

Christmas sighed hotly, but she thought working with Harry wouldn't be so bad after all. "Did you want me to get the droppings?" He asked staring at her as she wrote down everything they needed and drew small square boxes next to them with words "done" and "did not do" to check off. "You know how much is needed I expect?" "Yes, your not the only one who pays attention you know." He pushed the wooden chair out making a screeching sound against the cement and scooped two cups full out of the bucket. She checked off the box next to Centaur feces and poured it into the pot. She went back to her notebook seeing Harry's hand flinch a little, his mouth ajar ready to say something but he looked hesitant. "What is it?" He looked at her as she placed her quill to the side. "What are you talking about?' "Your staring at me like a deer in headlights it's not polite." He looked away grabbing the seed and digging a little hole to place it in. She frowned slightly noticing he didn't answer her question, but she pushed it aside getting back to work. 

They were the first ones done as class ended and they wrote their names on a piece of parchment next to there plant. Her second class was bout to begin, Advanced Muggle Studies, but before she could make it inside the castle someone tugged on her robes. She turned around, it was Harry. "Come to stare some more?" "No. I was thinking whether to ask you this back there but its been eating away at my brain." "I thought you didn't have any personally." She said in an aggravated tone as she continued to walk. he clenched his teeth and stood where he was but he was eager to ask his question. "What happened to you on the train!?" He bellowed out on the lawns catching a few peoples eyes as they passed. Christmas stopped and gave an odd side grin. "Hmph, come to make fun of me as well?" "No, its not like that." "I don't buy that Mr. Potter. Your going to tell your friends what I say and then they can throw a comment at me as well? I think not." "No! I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just..." He wanted to say what had happened to him but was reluctant for every ones ears to hear. "Your wasting my time, I'm going to be late." She said while shaking her bushy brown curls that blew around her face. She opened the castle doors as Harry headed in far behind her. 

The class was very small, about 12 kids usually there were 30 but not many people were interested in muggles, especially for an advanced classroom. The houses weren't sorted her, people from all 4 sat around waiting for the Professor to arrive. She sat next to a Hufflepuff boy. he had sandy blonde hair, dark eyes and a few freckles on his nose. She hadn't recognized him, probably because he never got in trouble and she respected that greatly. A tall thin man glided in behind them wearing maroon robes and a vest suit underneath. His shoes were polished to shinned perfection, his brown hair short and his bangs combed perfectly straight resting a few inches above his eyebrows. He had a stingy thin mustache, grays were starting to appear underneath some of the hair. He had his hands clenched together behind his back as he strode over to a black desk, examining all the faces staring at him. 

"I take it here at least one of you lives with a muggle?" Christmas, the boy next to her, a girl to her right with red hair and a big eared blonde haired girl in the back raised their hands. the man smiled and nodded. "I assume you are half bloods or less?" Their hands didn't go down but he soon made the gesture that they could. "Then you will know a lot of their ways, but for those who don't keep notebooks handy at all times. I am Mr. Lennox, I know your used to professor terms but in here we will do it the muggle way." Christmas noticed he never sat down once but stood by his desk looking around the room several times. "You! What is your name?" He asked pointing at the sandy haired boy sitting beside her. "Cody Walker." He replied in a high pitched voice. He was nervous, she could tell, as he left hand prints on the table from his sweaty palms. "Mr. Walker, tell me about your family." Cody looked around, every ones eyes were upon him and he cleared his throat. "My moms a muggle she came here for teaching she was the only one in her family to attend Hogwarts. She met my dad here also, he's a halfblood." "Interesting bond." Mr. Lennox placed his forefinger to his chin and urged Cody to go on. "My grandmother on my dads side was a pure blood, my grandfather was a muggle." "Very interesting Mr. Walker. Does your family use a lot of magic around the household?" "Yes." He nodded in response. "And you! What is your name?" Christmas' heart raced , she knew he would ask about her personal life. "Christmas Snow." "Beautiful name Ms. Snow." He said smiling as she gave a faint one back. "tell us about your family." She swallowed hard. "I'm a halfblood, mom is pure my dad was ..." She stopped. the word **was **would indicate _no more _and she didn't need more questioning. "_Is_ a muggle." She looked at him seeing his eyes pierce into hers. She could feel he knew she had changed her words on purpose. She didn't know whether to stop speaking or go on but she continued anyway. "they both attended Hogwarts but didn't meet here, my dads a few years older than my mom. They met up at the Ministry of Magic." "Both your parents work there? What fields of work are they in?" "My mom works in Muggle artifacts but she met my father while she was in the Department of Mysteries. My dad worked in Muggle Artifacts and she sort of went to work with him after they got married." "Good jobs have there. Very nice Ms. Snow." "Thank you Mr. Lennox." He smiled. "You remembered, most students slip up and say Professor." She smiled back. She liked his presence and felt like she belonged with him. 

The lunch bell rang. They spent the whole period learning each others blood history and now it was time to eat. She didn't really want to go inside, the morning events still lingered in her thoughts as she heard laughing from everyone inside the Great Hall. She stood beside the large wooden doors, the big brass handles showing her reflection. She had to go in sometime, she couldn't starve herself forever. She put her head down and turned the other way. She wasn't ready to face them again, Draco would probably throw something really harmful towards her after being humiliated. Instead she sat in the empty library reading her Advanced Muggle Studies book and writing her name on the inside cover. The scribbling of her quill echoed in the empty study, Madam Pince wasn't even around, probably getting her lunch like everyone else. The silence was making her drowsy and it didn't help that she kept herself up the night before. She looked at the clock its hands showing 11:30, she had half and hour before lunch was out and she decided to take that time to rest. 

Her head lay on her arms. She closed her eyes seeing nothing but black now. Her chest was heaving up and down at a steady pace, her breathing lightly heard as it blew on her skin. The flaps of her eyelids began to change color and take shape of the large old house she dreamt of before, but this time it was empty. She found her 16 year olds self looking down from the top of the staircase to the spot where her father had died 13 years before. She stood still for about 10 minutes, her eyes focused on the last few steps and slowly she turned hearing something from another part of the home. She was facing a long dark corridor now, it was lined with a red carpet, red walls with painted white flowers and picture of the little girl she once was. There was another loud crash coming from a room a few ways down. She was floating to it, her feet not touching the ground as she reached a white framed door and pushed it open. It was her old bedroom. Dolls of wizard and fairies, small broomsticks flying around a tiny pink bed, music box with a ballerina who actually danced around to the melody and a book self with tons of novels about everything. She couldn't figure out where the noise came from but she heard it again coming from under the bed. Her feet were floored now as she grabbed the bed by its posts and dragged it away from the wall but there was nothing, no latched to open up anything. She placed her ear to the floor but there was only silence. She pushed herself off the floor placing her hand on the wall hearing a hollow echo as she did so. It was coming from inside. It suddenly occurred to her that she knew what to do, but she didn't have what was needed. Something caught her eye on the comforter of the mattress, a wand glowing faintly waiting there for use. She gripped it between her slippery sweaty fingers anxious to get inside. She placed the tip to the middle and said "Varoo Mun Tookus!" White sparks stuck to the wall making a squared shape and a round handle appeared. She gripped it and turned, her teeth digging into her lips. 

RING!!! The bell rang, lunch was over waking Christmas abruptly. She sat bolt up right shocked. She hadn't finished the dream but she wasn't sure if she wanted too. She felt a pain on her mouth and ran her fingers along her bottom lip. She could feel the indents of her teeth and raised her eyebrow wondering if she was really biting them that hard. 

The last period of the day went by pretty slow as she had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Bins, a very round and slow talking ghost taught the class ending in its usual manner to the sounds of snoring. The bell rang once again for dinner and Christmas made the decision that she would join. To her surprise no one chuckled as she stepped in, instead they were gossiping about what peeves the poltergeist had done to Filch's cat. Apparently he had shaved the fur off Ms. Norris and the caretaker lost his top at the sight of his hairless animal. She ate in peace once again, taking little bites of her mashed potatoes and steamed veggies as she highlighted her notes from her last class. 

"Chrissy, I need to talk to you." It was Harry again, what could he possibly want she thought. "Harry I told you before..." "It's important. His eyes were anxious, it really must be if he came to talk to her during their eating hour. "Harry I'm eating, can't it wait?" "I need it to be a private conversation anyway. Meet me after dinner by the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle dwells." She watched him as he met Hermione and Ron by the doors and headed out seeing Draco Malfoy watching her curiously. 

She was undecided whether she would go, but she made her mind up when she settle her things in the common and strode out for her hallway duties, her first stop Moaning Myrtles toilet.


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's Confession

CHAPTER 4: HARRY'S CONFESSION 

The halls were empty and eerie as Christmas gradually made her way to meet Harry. She usually wasn't the type to sneak around and tell secrets, but something made her this time, something was telling her she needed to listen and so she was all ears for the Gryffindor hero. 

Water met her feet as she veered around the corner just yards from the bathroom. She figured Myrtle was having a break down again, she usually did every so often. She walked in to the abandoned facility. The large stone circular sinks were being drained as liquid ran down the ivory basin to the stone floor. She was alone standing there, looking at herself in the mirrors. her eyes were red from weariness that over took her, her skin paler than the moonlight glowing in the waters reflection, the simple waves washing over her flushed cheeks. She ran her small thin fingers through her hair, it was untidy and fringy, sticking up in every direction. 

What am I doing here? She thought. She had been waiting for 10 minutes and still no sign of Potter. "Bet he was trying to make me come here, probably thought he could pull a fast one on me. Bet it was all a silly prank." She shook her head in disbelief and made her way to the door. 

"Chrissy don't leave." Harry had appeared next to the first stall holding a shinny, silvery substance, his invisibility cloak. "Is that what I think it is?" She eyed him as he held it out to her. "Your not supposed to be using that. I hope you don't sneak around late at night wandering off to places off bounds" She glanced at him her brows furrowed as he shook his head dishonestly. "Of course not , why would I do something like that for?" His voice was a little shaky watching her gaze at him closely. "well, why was it so urgent that you needed to see me?" He licked his lips and blinked, his shoes splashing the water as he bended over the sink in which was engraved a snake, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets that was opened in their second year. 

"I don't know if I'm wrong or not but I'm assuming you saw something on the train last night. Neville found you passed out and screaming, you didn't even realize you were doing it and you woke up in an unfamiliar place." She squirmed uncomfortably. He was right, right about everything so far, but how? "I know what that feels like. I also know how it is to have dreams of your parent dieing, in my case both of them." "How'd you..." "Ron told me. Your father used to work with his and now your mother does, taking over his legacy in that department. They used to be good friends but after the tragedy your mother never spoke of him to anyone instead she took over." 

The sadness swarmed inside of her. her heart seemed bottomless as he spoke. "Did Weasley's father tell everyone about my families life?" "No, just his own. He wanted them to understand how it would be if something like that happened to them." "They could never understand, no matter how much information he tells them about death and pain. It's not the same for everyone. And I certainly don't think it's part of any ones business. They shouldn't be explaining how it was for me and my mother to coop with our loss because they don't know what it feels like." "Your right they don't." 

Christmas turned her head to the side not wanting him to see her tears, she had to be strong not letting people see her weaknesses. "Lately I have been having these horrible nightmares with Voldemort in it." She squeezed her eyes tight hearing the name but let him continue without a notice. "I see him speaking to his followers telling them to do awful things. I have always had them, this scar makes them be burned into my mind. I feel the pain searing through it every time he is near or feels some kind of emotion. People don't know the whole story about this curse all they care about is that it saved them and I still get bad names thrown against me. People wouldn't believe me if I told them Voldemorts back and in power again, they only hear what they want too hear and they'll make up an excuse to show I'm false. If you have read the news papers you would know what I mean. A lot of people look at me differently when they read those articles, I have been looked at differently ever since the day I struck down Voldemort and I don't know how I did it... I suppose I never will." 

She felt something new for him, not hate or anger but sympathy. She didn't know so much about him a couple minutes ago she knew just as much as everyone else but now he was telling her everything and she didn't know why. Suppose he figured she would let him in on her dreams and she terribly wanted too but she couldn't let him know everything. Only a select few knew about her secrets and she wasn't ready for the whole world to be let in on it. 

"I never knew you carried such a burden, but I live with one too. On the train I saw my father being murdered as I had when I was 3. I was an eyewitness to it, seeing him suffer as they held him, he was helpless. My mom hid me somewhere in the house with her. They never found us but I'm not sure if they were looking. But it's not just dreams I deal with Potter, everything about me has a secret story even my appearance. Even before my fathers death I was cursed, cursed the day I was born and I don't know why but I have to live with my secrets alone. You have your friends to care for you...me? I have no one. Do you know what it's like to be alone." There were a long pause as they looked at each other. She swallowed and looked at the floor picking her head up and nodding. 

"I suppose you don't because the whole world has loved and hated you all at once since you got _your _curse, that scar upon your forehead. I have just been ignored by it. Mr. Potter you really don't know how its like to see what I see and to live with what I live with but be thankful with what you deal with, it's really not so bad." 

The sounds of water splashing down the hall was heard as she left leaving Harry to deserted. He pulled his cloak over his body taking one last glance around the bathroom and disappeared from view having something to think about. Their private conversation didn't go the way he planned. Not having an understanding with her but he figured no one ever would, and lastly not be overheard. Within the last stall, standing on the toilet so his feet were not visible was Draco Malfoy. He was there on behalf of his detention given to him by Christmas Snow earlier that day. He had over heard every last detail but a smile nor a sneer was spread across his face...It was hate, pure hate. But for whom?


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

CHAPTER 5: CONFRONTATIONS

She didn't glance once at Harry the next day during breakfast, she acted as though nothing had happened but he knew of what they spoke of. He hadn't told his 2 best friends about the meeting they had and he didn't intend too, loosing her trust now would never lead him to the path he wanted to go down. 

Everyone seemed quieter today, the mood seemed dreary as the enchanted ceiling poured drops of rain, stopping before it hit the tables, it was the same way outside. Gray sky, heavy down pours and soft flickers of lightening, the students seemed to jump rapidly every time the thunder rolled by. It was much like the night on the train but this time there would be no panic for Christmas. 

To make the dreadful day more complete was that she had Potions for her first class, the dungeons would be in freezing temperatures so she made sure she bundled up nicely in her cloak and gloves . She shared this period with the Slytherins but it wasn't so bad, Malfoy hadn't said a single word to her all morning and that was a first, but she had to admit she missed his remarks after all she couldn't punish him for it. Maybe his detention taught him some good last night she thought or maybe it was something else that bothered him but she did not know nor care very much. 

She usually liked to sit in the front of the class, being right under the teachers nose, but here she settled herself in the back row. Snape wasn't her favorite teacher but most students who weren't in Slytherin felt the same way, he was Head of the House after all. He wasn't to keen on the other pupils as well, his most prized one was Draco, but that was no surprise to anyone, he was a pointed prefect this year and Christmas questioned Dumbledores judgment as to why, she even wondered how there could be higher authority in that house. 

The greasy haired, crooked nosed Professor strode into the class with a bang, whipping the door open and slamming it shut behind him as he sat at his dusty, crowded desk. He glanced around the room making markings in his attendance book and smiled when it came to Draco's name. He moved down the list and looked up at Christmas, staring at her. He didn't seem to forget what happened in the Hospital Wing but he also didn't utter a word to her as she sat behind her smoking cauldron. 

"This will be your last required Potions class for those who are not interested in taking the art any further." It looked and sounded as if he were grinding his teeth. "I do hope those of you who never bothered to pay close attention get enough sense to do so presuming that you care about your O.W.L.S." His voice was smooth and deep and much like his hair, greasy sounding. "But I'm sure only a select few of you will actually pass those." He eyed the first row, all the Slytherins were sitting there but Christmas doubted that half of them would have enough brains to get 10 questions right but she knew Draco would probably do exceptionally well, he was quite gifted in it or Snape just let him slide by. 

He drummed his fingers lightly on a black book placed to his right and slowly opened it turning to a page in the far back. His beady black eyes held no shine in them as he got out of his seat and glided to the front row resting the novel in front of Draco's eyes and pointing his bony long finger to a specific paragraph. "Please indulge the class on this Malfoy, I think their ears would love to listen." 

He smiled and looked up at him and grinned as he read it to himself. "Students in their 5th yr will be taking practice Potions exams given by the teacher. Those who fail 2 or more will be assigned to take extra lessons 3 times a week for no more than 3 hours. If the Professor does not see fit to major grade improvements in a pupils work it will rest in his hands whether or not the student will need to begin more private lessons based on the previous years starting with day one." 

He handed it back to Snape who smiled and turned a sharp look at the rest of them. "I think it wise for you to straighten up and get your acts together if you don't want to be spending the week with me cause I certainly don't want to waste my time on worthless minds who are not worthy of learning its ways." 

Christmas made sure she took down everything he had said during that period and would start studying that evening. She didn't know when the surprise practice exams would show up but she surely didn't want to spend extra hours with Snape. As she was heading down the hall Professor Mcgonagall caught up with her. "Ms. Snow I want you to stop by my office when you can, there are some news briefs I need posted and passed on to the Prefects, can you make sure Grave gets the message too I need both the Heads to do this for me." 

"Of course Professor. I think I can swing by after my Divinations class and get Grave before he goes to quidditch practice if that's ok with you? 

"Yes that will be fine. It shouldn't take that long so you both can get on with your routines." Christmas nodded and smiled and headed off to the North tower where her next class would begin. She climbed up a narrow spiral staircase leading to a trapped door and entered Divinations. The strong smell of in scents and flowers greeted her as she walked into the dark draped room. The fire was lit nicely giving a soft glow to the colored rugs and crimson colored curtains but making the area stuffy as she kept the windows closed from fresh air. The students sat in groups of 2 around tiny coffee tables accompanied by a crystal ball and what looked like glass lollipops. She didn't possibly know what they would be doing but it was probably something that the teacher, Professor Trewlaney made up. Everyone knew she was a fraud (Possibly even Dumebldore), but she did have those few loyal students. The most she could do was predicting peoples early deaths especially Harry's. Christmas usually didn't have a hard time in this class, it was probably one of the easiest courses to take at Hogwarts, Trewlaney couldn't tell the difference from truth and fiction. It was based around fortune telling, seeing through the sight of a Seer but Christmas knew Professor trewlaney was far from having that sight, so far you could call her blind. 

"Good day to you all." Came a soft hushed voice in the shadows. The thin, bugged eyed teacher appeared from the back, her usual mystifying entrance but it got old after every class. She had on a white shawl over peach colored robes, her giraffes neck being weighed down by about 20 colored, plastic beads. She wore on her head what looked like a black shower cap from the early ages but it seemed Trewlaney was always dressed to impress. "Welcome back 5th yrs to Divinations. I'm so happy to see you all had a safe and healthy summer though I knew you would." She strolled to the lonely seat up front as Christmas sat next to Neville Longbottom (the only open partner left) and took off her gloves and unbuttoned her cloak. "Today we will be peering into the soul of the crystal ball. I know you all have been eager to use one but you must be careful, I sense one of you will see a grave end is neat." Her eyes bulged out through her thick rimmed glasses looking in the direction of Ron and Harry who sat 3 tables down from them. Christmas saw Potter chuckle knowing Ron must have made a rude remark to Trewlaneys observation. 

"I hope it's not my future she sees" Said Patty Patil to Lavender Brown. 

"No, it was probably Potters. He's bad luck." They nodded in agreement but Christmas rolled her eyes at that ridiculous comment. Sure he had his problems, though dangerous they were, everyone did. 

"I want you and your partner to take turns looking into the ball, seeing what is to come. You will circle around the crystal three times with the Odensicles." She picked up the glass lollipop and made the motion in the air. " Do it like so. Then you will gaze into its depths and tell each other what you see and share meanings. I will be going around to see your progress. Begin!" Neville went first, swinging the Odensicle vigorously. 

"Will you stop doing that! Your going to send someone in a comma if it flies out of your hands! Besides, you looking foolish, this whole lesson is foolish." 

"Sorry. She said we had too if we wanted to see into its depths." 

"Rubish it is. It wouldn't make a difference if you twirled a rubber chicken around it. The only thing your going to see if your dumb founded reflection Longbottom." She saw Trewlaney making her way over to them, first checking on Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch Fletchly. "Just look into the bloody thing." She was aggravated. The lesson they did usually made her upset. He concentrated hard squeezing his eyes together and turning red. "Neville I didn't say stop breathing." 

"I think I see something Christmas!" His nose was touching it now and everyone gathered to watched as the Professor ran over to him. 

"What is it Longbottom? You see something terrible for Ms. Snow?" Christmas' mouth hung open feeling that it was an insult and frowned. 

"The only thing terrible for me is having to sit here listening to this... to this" Everyone gazed some looking as if they were ready to burst out in laughter others in amazement. "This Rubish! Having you as a teacher is teaching me nothing. The only thing I'm learning is how to stir tea leaves and polish a glass bowling ball!" Trewlaney took of her glasses, they hung there on her neck attached to a set of beads as well. 

"My word Ms. Snow! My sight doesn't deceive me. You are troubled I see and you also don't have what it takes to become a true seer as I. You might be spectacular at all your other academic classes but this one will mark a change for you." 

"You have no true sight professor. Not one of a seer and not one as a person! I defiantly think you need a stronger prescription if you are seeing things that are clearly not there." Patty and Lavender whispered behind her back. "You two are just playing into her silly lessons! I didn't think a Gryffindor could fall for such nonsense." 

"Ms. Snow! Your used to giving detentions but this time your getting one! I am happy to know I am the first to present it to little Ms. perfect." 

"I'm far from Perfect professor but I know a lot of people who aren't even on the right road." She twisted her way out of the rows of students, passing by Weasley and Potter who gazed at her shocked as she glanced back at them. She grabbed the handle of the trapped door and ran down the spiral staircase. She didn't know what had over come her but it actually felt good for a change. 

"Who goes there!?" A man on a runned down horse appeared in an empty frame holding a sword shield by his sides. 

"Leave me alone Sir Cadagon!  
"Feisty one! Lets see if your that rough in battle! Fight like a knight or lose like a ... like a..." He scratched his helmet as she walked away not noticing. She had never walked out of class before but Trewlaney was probably used to it. Hermione Granger had done a similar account a couple years back. She didn't know what she would do for the hour still needed in classes but she spent it in the bathroom, the one she went to last night. 

The floors were no longer drowning in a pool of sink water, they were quite dry but with a few stuck on water spots. It was empty like it has always been but sobs were coming from within a stall and Christmas walked over to it already knowing who it was. "Myrtle?" 

"Who else would it be! No one ever comes in here!" She burst right through the door, literally, wiping and sniffing away her sorrows. 

"No one, I suppose your right." She slide down the wall wrapping her arms around her knees and staring up at the ghost. 

"What are you doing out of class?" 

"I dunno really. Myrtle wondered about, flying above her. 

"I heard you come in here to meet Harry. He told me to leave you in peace once he saw you standing there. What did you talk about?" Her eyes said they wished he mentioned her but Christmas wasn't going to lie. 

"Nothing important. It was something not even worth talking about." 

"If it wasn't worth the trouble than why did that Slytherin boy run out of her like something terrible had been said after you both left." Christmas raised her eyebrows and titled her head curiously. 

"What Slytherin boy? What do you mean he stormed out of here?" 

"I dunno who he was! I didn't ask! I was distraught! But he had an expression of hate on his face... guess he's another one who doesn't like you." She laughed. Myrtle didn't like anyone and she had no regret of showing it but the signs of fancying Potter was obvious. 

"Malfoy..." Snow muttered under her breath, her eyes were as big as they could get, She had forgotten abut his detention and it was all coming back to her. "He must have over heard everything!" She scrambled up, running as fast as she could out of there and down the hall but she was soon slowed down as the bell rang and the crowds swarmed the corridors. "I'm going to miss him!" She pushed hard through the bodies but they forced her right back. By the time the area had cleared it was to late. Lunch was starting and she wasn't about do make a scene in front of the whole school. 

"Grave! I forgot about him" She slapped her forehead and headed out onto the grounds going to the quidditch field where the Gryffindors were having extra practice runs. The field was empty, she had never seen the arena without the yells and screams from the stands. The chilly wind felt awkward as she stood so small compared to the oval shaped dome. Laughter was heard from a ways down. Must be in the warm up room she thought and she headed inside it. 

"Grave!" The heads turned to her as she stood there while Angelina the new captain was writing plays on the board. "Professor Mcgonagall would like a word with the Heads." 

"Everyone clapped after you left class today. Greatest tell off I ever heard! Didn't think it would come from you though." Said a smiling Ron who tried to get the nerve to speak to her. 

"People in that class are pathetic. Course they clap because they can never say anything themselves! Always have to have another speak out for them. Their fools for putting up with her, I was all of these years but I got tired of it. And I don't see why I should have gotten that detention! I was simply stating a known fact." Weasley looked down and cleared his throat feeling shunned." 

"I'll be right behind you Christmas. just let me get my things." Grave Dodgens was Head boy, 7th yr Gryffindor. He was around 5'11, spikey blonde hair and brown eyes liked a lot by the girls and Snow had to admit he was quite attractive. He was a new player on the team, a new Chaser but he wasn't the greatest at sports but his academic achievements made up for that false. 

"Ms. Snow, Mr. Dodgens, I need you both to put up these Hogsmeade notices. the students will want to sign up quickly it is in the first week of October. Comes by quite quickly. I need you Christmas to place one in the Ravenclaw common and you Grave in the Gryffindor. Can you also hand these out to the Slytherin prefects Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy and to the Hufflepuffs, Hannah Abbott and Ryan Hastly?" 

"I'll take the Slytherins" Snow said at once, grabbing the paper sharply out of Mcgonagall's hands. "I have him in my Care of Magical Creatures class next period." She tried to cover up her mysterious jump for the job. 

"I guess I'll take Hufflepuff. Probably have better luck with them anyhow. I don't need frustration of rude comments thrown at me." 

"Well, I guess you may go. That's all I needed you for." They both nodded to the Professor and headed out. "Not you Ms. Snow. I need to discuss certain matters with you. Would you close the door behind you Mr. Dodgens." 

"What is it Professor?" She sat down at the front desk, her usual seat through out the years. 

"Where were you last class?" She had a feeling it was coming. "I heard talk about you from many students in the hall during pass time. Is it true that you turned on Professor Trewlaney and walked out and never bothered to return. Did you get a detention like they said?" She had her hands folded together over her desk, fiddling with them a bit. 

"Yes." She put her head down shamefully. Though Mcgonagall wasn't head of her house she respected her more than most of the teachers in the school. 

"Ms. Snow, what is going on with you? I never thought I would see the day where you would ever so much as talk back to one of the Professors, let alone scream at one." 

"I shouldn't have broke off like that but I shouldn't have gotten that punishment either. She's a fraud, everyone knows it. I was simply explaining it to her." 

"Yes well I'm sure most students feel that way but words can get you into trouble. I'm sure she felt embarrassed by what you said. It doesn't feel good to be made fun of." Mcgonagall knew Christmas had her share and hoped she would get the drift but she knew she understood immediately. 

"I'm Sorry Professor." 

"I know." 

"I don't expect we could get this detention pushed aside?" 

"We could have something worked out but then it wouldn't be fair now would it?" 

"No it wouldn't" 

"Don't worry Ms. Snow this won't effect your record greatly. There is a first for everything you know. Even some of us teachers had a few punishments in our day." They both laughed and left each other with smiles. She felt much better but when she thought of her next period she felt nervous and panic stricken. She would have to speak with Draco and she dreaded it greatly. What if he told everyone already about it? Or would burst out in front of the class spilling a secret conversation, but when she thought of it she couldn't understand why he didn't confront her all day but instead he ignored her. She was bound to find out as the bell rang for her confrontation.


End file.
